


When in Doubt, Peace and Pout

by colazitron



Series: 2015 December Holiday Fic Countdown [20]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye and Connor meet as contestants on ANTM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When in Doubt, Peace and Pout

When Troye first saw Connor, he dismissed him. Connor’s good-looking, sure, but they’re here for America’s Next Top Model. Of course he’s good looking. How else would he have made it onto the show? Compared to the competition, who is dazzling, and coiffed and dressed to impress, or at least attract attention, Connor looks... normal in his denim joggers and the grey sweatshirt. Sure, they’re well chosen, fit him impeccably and bring out the green in his eyes, but that just makes him look like a well-dressed twenty something. Not a supermodel. Not next to makeup, and leather, and heels. Troye’s probably one of the least showily dressed people, which is an entirely new experience in itself, and he’s dressed in a floral print shirt under his jacket, and got Converse platform heels on. He doesn’t need the height but he likes demonstrating how comfortably he can move in them. They’re not something he got for the show, a gimmick he thinks will get him ahead like the idiot on the other side of the room who’s more likely to injure his ankle than walk a catwalk in his shoes.

Anyway. Connor seems friendly, open and personable, though Troye notices how he keeps the conversation focussed on the other person, keeps his own cards close to his chest, and that combined with his All American Boy Prom King looks will probably easily carry him through at least half the competition. Divas never make it far and Troye can spot at least three of them. But beyond that...? Beyond that Connor’s probably too plain. _Too_ All American. There are plenty boys like Connor.

A week in, Troye has to edit that assessment a little. There’s something about Connor’s puppy eyes that translates very well to film. And he’s genuinely one of the nicest people. They’ve got beds next to each other in one of the four-bed rooms, and Troye is genuinely glad he’s stuck between the wall and Connor. They get on like a proverbial house on fire, amused by the same things, frustrated by the same things, passionate about very similar things. There probably aren’t that many boys like Connor after all.

Four weeks in, when Connor’s shaking apart, white as a sheet and almost puking after allowing three spiders to crawl up his arms and back, Troye concludes that there probably aren’t any boys like Connor. They were all a bit apprehensive about the tarantulas and snakes, everyone is, but Connor is a true, honest to god arachnophobe. And it’s all well and good to say you can’t pick and choose your opportunities, but the truth is... you can a little bit. A model with a genuine phobia wouldn’t be hired for a themed shoot like this one and you’d be an idiot to lie about it. That would ruin your reputation more than turning the shoot down. But Connor gritted his teeth and faced, or turned his back on, more accurately, his absolute worst fear - and the photos came out so stunning that if he doesn’t get best photo Troye will probably lose all faith in the artistic choices of the show.

They’ve already garnered a bit of a reputation as this season’s besties, so the others leave Troye to put Connor back together again, which he does by sitting him in the bath tub and washing his entire body, tips of his hair to tips of his toes, twice, before wrapping him in new clothes and a hug.

“You want some food?” he asks, gently. “Netflix maybe? Get your mind off it?”

Connor nods and trails Troye into the kitchen, hand curled into his sweatshirt and face turned down so he won’t have to look at anyone, standing just by his right elbow while Troye makes snacks.

It takes about three episodes of Brooklyn-Nine-Nine for Connor to talk again, and even though it’s just a quiet “thank you”, Troye can feel the tension leak out of him slowly where Connor’s leaning into his side. The warmth Troye feels might not only be body heat.

By week six, Troye knows it’s not only body heat. It is an indisputable fact that Troye is falling head over heels in love with this boy, and being paired up for a shoot that puts them in sharp suits and close proximity, friendly as it’s supposed to be, really only turns that from a conviction to a solid fact in Troye’s head. Troye’s relatively certain they failed the assignment, sure that his feelings for Connor will shine out of each and every photo, but instead they win best photo. Apparently their intensity and homoerotic subtext would sell and they’re clever for thinking of it.

The only downside to that is they both know there wasn’t much thinking or planning involved. The reason their chemistry feels so organic is that Troye genuinely wants to tear Connor’s clothes off.

Relationships between the contestants aren’t forbidden, but they’re discouraged. It doesn’t stop them from flirting, and it doesn’t stop them from doing it so obviously, that by week eight people joke about walking in on them and wedding invites like they’ve been doing it all along. There’s something to be said for the pressure of an environment like this fast-forwarding relationships. Nothing feels quite real, and in the early hours of the morning, Troye worries.

By month ten, Troye knows he’s got absolutely no reason to worry. ****

The End


End file.
